The guardian of what?
by Mac171100
Summary: The summary is the first chapter. T for sassy-ness
1. Intro

_**Hello internet dwellers! So, I was watching videos about the hot king of cold, Jack Frost, and I wanted to do a FanFiction about him. But first, I had to think of an OC. And I was like, **_What if Claus and Tooth had a kid?

**_So, thus Aurora "Rory" Borealis LeMark was born. Has the colorful hair color of her mom and the sparkling blue eyes of her dad. Hyper and bubbly and sassy, loves kids, and very artsy. But when she turned one, her parents gave her up for adoption at a human orphanage. She grows up during the whole Jack fiasco but then she dies and the man in the moon chooses her._**

**_Sparks fly between Jack and Rory but since their teenagers, they _**have**_ to be stubborn about it. That, and she needs to discover what her 'core' is. _**

**_I made this the first chapter because all of this would never fit in the _**Description!**_ box._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is the real first**__**chapter.**__**I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Rory and her friends.**_

I awoke with a tight pain in my chest. I ignored it and it instantly went away. Weird. I sat up and looked around. My shirt was stained red and there was a man laying next to me. I rolled him onto his back and gasped. A pencil was piercing his neck. He was dead. I scooted backwards and stood shakily. My hands were covered in blood. The air tasted of burnt matches and copper. I noticed that there was 'Caution : Do not enter' tape hung around the room like banners. I stumbled out the door and into the dark of the night. I saw four teenagers huddled together around a fire. I ran over and saw that it was my friends, Gabby, Lewis, Ciara, and Bent.

"Hey guys! Do you know what happened in there?" I said. They didn't respond. I saw that Ciara was crying.

"Ci-Ci? What's wrong?" I asked. She only sobbed.

"I can't believe she's _gone_!" She cried.

"Who died?" I asked.

"Look, we're upset that Rory's dead too b-."

"Don't say _dead_! Dead is such a harsh word." Gabby reprimanded. Bent sighed and continued.

"I'm not dead! I'm right here!" I said.

"Okay, fine, _passed_. _Expired. Croaked. Kicked the bucket._" Bent said.

"She would've given the bucket a black eye."

"Buckets don't have eyes, Gab." Lewis said.

"Exactly." Gabby giggled. They all laughed but I frowned. At least Ciara stopped crying.

"How exactly did Rory die?" Ciara asked.

"I'm not dead!" I yelled.

"She died in the shooting, remember? Protected the kids till her last breath." Lewis said.

"I heard she took down the gunner with a pencil to the jugular." Bent said.

"I thought it was a crayon." Gabby said. They laughed. I was in shock. It was me who killed that man?

"I heard that they managed to help the guy back to health. Too bad they couldn't reach Rory in time." Lewis said. They fell silent. Ci-Ci looked about to cry again. She wasn't the only one.

"Come on, let's get out of here. The spirits are restless." Bent said. They all stood from their fire and began walking in my general direction.

"Guys?" I said. They didn't answer. They walked through me and that was all it took to remember. I fell to my knees and cried.

I was dead.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

I strolled down that halls of North's place and hummed a random tune.

"Jack!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Tooth zooming down the hall towards me.

"Where have you been?! You haven't visited in forever!" Tooth exclaimed. She looked sad under her happy mask. I hugged her before holding the fairy at arms length.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Her face fell and she sighed.

"It's my daughters birthday." Tooth said. My jaw dropped.

"You and North had a kid?" I gasped. Tooth nodded. "Well where is she?"

"I don't know. Me and my husband gave her up for adoption when she was one. She's a year younger than you." Tooth said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Aurora Borealis LeMark."


	4. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Aurora.**_

299 years. That's how long I've been dead. That's how long I've been invisible. That's how long I have lacked the warmth of a person's touch. 299 years. You'd think that after 299 years, I'd be used to this. I hugged my knees to my chest and sighed. At least in this time period, woman were allowed to wear pants. I fidgeted with the leaf ring on my finger.

"Aurora!" Someone yelled. I almost fell out of the tree in surprise. I looked down to see young couple running past, chasing their daughter.

"Catch me if you can!" The girl squealed. I sighed sadly. I leaned back against the tree again, closing my eyes for a much needed nap.

"Aurora?! Aurora?! Aurora?!" Someone yelled. I frowned, standing.

"Is it really that hard to catch a damn toddler!" I yelled to the wind.

"Aurora?!" They yelled again. I realized that it was a different voice than the toddler chasers. I frowned and climbed the tree to the tip. I stood and placed my fists on my hips. I pivoted on the top of the tree before sighing and leaping into the air. My iridescent wings snapped from my back and I hovered mid air before zooming through the air. I heard the whoosh of an air current and I was suddenly cold. I looked over my shoulder to see the famous Jack Frost hot on my trail. I turned and stopped in one swift move and he went flying past me. He turned and I gasped.

"You can see me?" I gasped. He moved forward, surfing on his staff.

"Of course. I like your hair. Very colorful." Jack said. I blushed and my hand went to my golden, emerald, and sapphire colored hair.

"Thanks... Why were you following me?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"I need to ask you something." He said. I crossed my arms before smirking.

"And I'll answer it, _if_ you can catch me." I said.

"What?" He said but I had already flitted away. I felt the wind whip past and grinned as Jack kicked his staff into action, flying after me. I back flipped over the white-haired legend and zipped the other way. I laughed and flew backwards, watching Jack draw closer. He looked extremely determined but had the hint of a smile.

"Come on, Frosty! Can't handle a hummingbird?" I called teasingly. Jack's face broke into a grin. I tucked in my wings and dropped straight down. Jack gasped and my wings snapped out again. I zoomed over the ground, dogging trees. Jack rushed to catch up. I shot through the tree tops and back into the open air. I flew straight up and hovered. I scanned the trees below with a frown. _Where'd he go?_ I wondered. I yelped as something hit me from the right. I grabbed onto them and molded my wings into my back. I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth, preparing for the hard crash of the ground. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see startling blue eyes. I blushed as I realized that I was clutching onto the King of Cold, who was actually _hot_. He was sitting in the curved part of his staff and was holding on to me tightly.

"You okay?" He breathed. I nodded slightly.

"Well, I'm not dead, so yeah." I said. I waited for him to let go but he didn't. I wasn't complaining.

"I caught you. So now you answer my question." He said. I nodded.

"That was the agreement. What do you want to know?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Do you know if a girl named Aurora Borealis LeMark lives around here?" Jack asked. My eyebrows shot up.

"She does. You were the one calling for her?" I said. Jack nodded. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Her family misses her and it's upsetting me to see them so sad." Jack explained. My jaw dropped.

"My family wants me back?" I breathed. Jack gasped.

"You're Aurora?!" He gasped. I nodded. We stared open mouthed at each other in surprise. I then snapped my mouth closed and cleared my throat.

"Well then..." I said. Jack nodded.

"Right then. Well, if you'd please come with me." Jack said. I jumped back and hovered in the air. I fluttered to the ground and molded my wings into my back. I waited for Jack to land before bombarding him with questions.

"How did you find me? How do you know my parents? Who are my parents? Why did they leave me?" I ranted. Jack raised his hands defensively.

"I don't know." Jack said. I frowned.

"I've been gone for 317 years. Why would they want me back _now_?" I thought aloud.

"Hold on... did you say 317?" Jack asked. I looked up with a smirk.

"Yep. I died at age 18 and have been dead for 299 years."

"No wonder your parents were so sad. You've been missing for so long." Jack said.

"Speaking of which, how are they still alive?" I asked. Jack bit his lip.

"You'll see." He said eventually. I crossed my arms.

"No, I won't. I'm not coming. I can't." I said. Jack gasped.

"But I just... You... But... UGH!" Jack exclaimed. I had to smirk.

"You done now?" I asked. He frowned.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"You're being awfully shady. You can't trust a man like that, Frosty." I said. "Men like that kill the innocent."

"Uh... right. Well, I didn't want to do this but..." Jack let out a sharp whistle and I screamed as two yeti's came out of the trees and stuffed me in a bag.


	5. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians**_

There's nothing like being stuffed in a bag by large furballs and chucked through a magic portal. I heard Jack say something to the furballs before picking up the bag I was in. I squirmed.

"Let me out!" I yelled. He dropped me and I landed with a painful 'oof'. I crawled out of the bag and stood.

"Thanks, Frost Bite! How'd you know I _love_ being rough-housed?!" I snapped sarcastically. Jack leaned against his staff nonchalantly and said, "You were being difficult."

"You were being shady!" I said.

"You wouldn't cooperate!" He said, taking a step forward.

"You wouldn't tell me what was going on!" I yelled back.

"Oh, so this is my fault now?!" Jack growled.

"Yeah, it is! You stuffed me in a sack and chucked me through a freaking portal!"

"If you had listened, that wouldn't have been necessary!"

"If you had actually thought things through and answered my damn questions-"

"Don't curse at me!"

"I'll curse all I want, you damn snow flake!"

"Oh it's on, Fruit Loop!" Jack yelled. We were face to face and I mentally slapped myself for having the strong urge to kiss him.

"What is going on in here?"


	6. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

Me and Jack turned to see four people, (well technically they weren't people,) standing at the door. A burly man, a woman that looked like a hummingbird, a six-foot rabbit, and a sandy man. Wait...

"He started it!" I said, pointing a Jack.

"What?! Listen, Fruit Loop-."

"Oh, it's _on, _Snow Flake!" I growled.

"Stop it!" The hummingbird woman yelled. I quieted instantly. I gasped as I realized something.

"Wait, you're the guardians!" I yelped. They nodded in unison.

"Jack, why'd you bring me _here_?" I asked. Jack only smirked.

"Oi, boy, who's the girl?" The bunny asked. The Easter Bunny. Jack's grin widened.

"I'm proud to present, Aurora Borealis LeMark." Jack announced proudly. Tooth gasped, North's eyes widened, Bunny's jaw dropped, and a sand exclamation point appeared over Sandy's head. Tooth fluttered a step forward.

"Aurora?" She breathed.

"Do I know you?" I asked nervously. Her eyes watered as she nodded. I stared closer for a moment before covering my gasp with my hand.

"M-mom?" I said. She smiled. North took a step forward and I smiled.

"Dad?"

"Welcome home, Aurora." he said. Tears slipped down my face as my parents crushed me in a hug. We sat in a heap, all crying. After a minute, I slipped from their grasps and ran to Bunnymund and Sandy.

"Uncle Bunny? Uncle Sandy?" I said. Said guardians smiled. I hugged Bunnymund and then Sandy. I then walked over to Jack and bear hugged him. He dropped his staff in surprise but hugged me back.

"You're the best asshole a friend could ask for." I said. He chuckled.

"And you inherit your hug power from you dad." he replied. I grinned against his shoulder and pulled away. I ran back to my parents and hugged them again.

"I missed you." I said. My mom held me at arms length for a moment before frowning slightly in confusion.

"I did too. And not that I'm not grateful, but it's been 317 years. How are you still alive?" She asked. I sighed.

"I'm not."


End file.
